Power Rangers Nature Force
by carpenterzac7
Summary: An ancient enemy of Zordon has awakend causing new rangers to be chosen to fight against it. With Billy as their mentor these new rangers shall unite the powers of nature to fight evil for the are Power Rangers Nature Force!


Hello my beautiful readers, I am sorry about book 2 of the apprentice of the seven deadly sin being on hiatus but I have said why it is so don't worry. Now this story has been on my mind since I was 10 and while it has changed over the decade I still want to put this out there even if this isn't my best work. Now IT'S MORPHIN TIME!

 _Italics =character thoughts_

*between two* = character actions

"character name between two" = what a character is saying

 **Bold = attack name**

(A.N. As I'm British but all the characters are American to make it easier for myself I will be using the british terms for things like trousers instead of pants or bin instead of trash can, sorry if this annoys any American readers but it's easier for me.)

* * *

"Narrator: Many years ago the villainess known as Astronema was defeated when Zordon the mentor of the first few recorded teams of power rangers sacrificed himself to defeat all the evil in the galaxy at the time but sadly evil has still threatened the planet after his sacrifice but where there is evil there will be rangers to fight it. As the years have gone by there has been many teams of rangers with some even having families or training others to fight evil. For a new evil has arisen with it being an enemy of Zordon long thought defeated but before that we must meet our rangers."

*We open outside of Angel Grove High School with students outside preparing for the first day of the new semester. We see a student dressed in a green shirt, pink skirt, a white and a black jacket standing outside of the main entrance to the building* "Narrator: This girls name is name is Theresa Oliver, the daughter of legendary rangers Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart Oliver.

"Theresa: Ahh so good to go to the school mum and dad went to. I wonder what crazy adventures I'll go on. _Maybe I'll even be a power ranger like mum and dad_ " *We move to see a girl in green laying on a bench whistling.* "Narrator: This girls name is Alexis Gardner a transfer student from Ocean Bluff." "Alexis: So much for helping out at the pizza parlor but hey maybe I'll have some fun while I'm here."

*We move to two guys both wearing normal clothes but one's shirt has a clock on it and the other's shirt has a snake on It. The one with the snake shirt is sitting on a tree branch while the other is leaning against the trunk of the tree.* "Narrator: These two teenagers are Zac Collins and Valk Evens." "Valk: Remind me again why I'm here?" "Zac: because you're dad wanted you to have a normal life."

"Valk: I would rather have stayed with the tribe. Also now that I think about it why are you here?" "Zac: So you know someone at the school and to help you make friends." "Valk: Yeah but I prefer animals to people it's just that they are so much easier to deal with." "Zac: Well not everyone can understand what animals are saying and tell whether people are being honest." *Valk chuckles* "Valk: yeah I guess that's true."

*We move to a girl in blue leathers with a surfboard on the back arrive at the school on a dirt bike.* "Narrator: This girl is called S.J Lance a surfer and dirt biker." "S.J: Hmm so this is the place huh. This place doesn't seem like there is something bad in this place but given the history of Angel Grove I wouldn't be surprised if evil did attack this town."

*We now move to a red car arriving close to Sarah Jane with the car being driven by a boy wearing red.* "Narrator: This boy is called Nick Landis." "Nick: Ah new term new adventures." *The school bell goes off and everyone starts going to their homerooms. We see Theresa, Alexis, Valk, Zac, S.J and Nick go to the same home room and sit on the same table. After a few minutes the teacher arrives and Theresa smiles.*

"Narrator: This man while he may look like much but he is Billy Cranston the first recorder blue ranger." "Billy: Okay class. It's nice to meet you all, I am Mr Cranstone. Now I'll go through the register. *He starts going through the register.* Bran Hammond." *Everyone looks around when no one answers then a boy in a yellow jacket and a red shirt gets to the door.*

"Narrator: this is Bran Hammond a boy with telekinetic abilities" "Bran: Sorry I'm late sir." "Billy: Don't worry as long as this doesn't happen again, now sit down in the seat next to Miss Gardner." "Bran: Yes Sir." *Bran goes and sits next to Alexis. Billy finishes the register* "Billy: Now as this is the first day I will hand out your timetables then we have orientation but you will be able to talk with your classmates for a bit before we have to go to orientation."

*he hands everyone their timetables then everyone starts talking.* "Valk: So nice to meet you all." "Alexis: Same here. You're Valk right." "Valk: yep and this guy *Valk elbows Zac* is Zac." "Zac: Yo" *Zac does a friendly salute* "S.J: So I'm new here, is there anywhere fun to hang out?" "Nick: I know just the place." "Theresa: Same here and if I'm correct then you mean the juice bar right Nick?" "Nick: Yeah."

"Male classmate: Why would anyone want to hang out at that dumb?" *The entire table turn to see who said that and they see a guy in a American football jacket.* "Bran: And who are you?" "Callem: Oh I'm Callem Snow the star quarterback now if I were you three girls I would ditch the four losers and join my group." "S.J: Then it's a good thing we're not you as so far the only loser I see is you." "Theresa: good one."

"Billy: Okay everyone time for orientation." *Everyone gets up and heads to the gym. When the class reach the hall they take seats then the principal walks in.* "Principal: Hello students, I'm happy to welcome you all to a new year. I hope that you all have a good year here at Angel Grove High, now all of you go fourth and begin your education."

*Everyone gets up and the group head to the juice bar. Once they get outside the juice bar Theresa turns to the others.* "Theresa: Now this is one of the best places in the world. *she leads everyone into the juice bar with bulk running the it.* "Bulk: Ah Nick, Theresa good to see you both again. I take it these are some new classmates of yours. *Nick and Theresa nod.* Well welcome then to the juice bar."

"Valk: Good to feel welcomed somewhere." *the group sit at the counter* "Bulk: Would you all like a smoothie? *the group nod* what flavour?" "Valk: tropical fruit please." "Zac: Strawberry please." "Theresa: make that 2 strawberries." "Nick: mango please." "Alexis: Banana if you wouldn't mind." "Bran: Passion fruit please." "S.J: Surprise me." *Bulk chuckles* "Bulk: Coming right up"

*Bulk goes to make the smoothies.* "Thesera: So what did you guys into?" "Sarah Jane: Dirt biking and surfing mostly." "Nick: Martial arts." "Alexis: cooking, martial arts and parkor." "Valk: taking care of animals mostly." "Bran: Astronomy." "Zac: designing gadgets and helping develop new tech for my dad." "Theresa: Nice. Wait what does your dad do Zac?" "Zac: he's the leader of the silver guardians." "Nick: Awesome so you must know some martial arts" "Zac: Yeah"

"Theresa: Why don't you show us some moves then." "Zac: Sure." *Zac heads towards the training mats.* "S.J: _This should be interesting._ " *Zac does a few moves and ends with a double spin kick* "Alexis: That was awesome, you have definitely had some good training." "Zac: Let's just say my mum and dad wanted me to be able to fight."

"S.J: Mind if I spar against you then?" "Zac: Sure." *S.J moves to the training mats oppersite Zac and they both get into a fighting stance* "Bulk: You're smoothies will be ready after your spar." *Zac and S.J start sparring and part way through it Billy walks into the juice bar.*"Billy: Well it seems that this place hasn't really changed much since we were in high school right bulk."

*Billy looks at bulk who as he puts down most of the smoothies nods then Theresa goes over and hugs Billy causing the others minus Zac and S.J to look at the two of them.* "Alexis: Wait what?" "Theresa: Oh right Mr Cranston is my godfather so while to most of you he is just Mr Cranston to me he is just Uncle Billy."

*S.J flips Zac to the ground but Zac sweeps her legs and aims his fist at her then opens it up as a friendly hand up which she accepts and he helps her up accidently pulling her close to him. S.J takes a step back.* "Zac: Sorry." "S.J: It's fine" *Bulk coughs and puts down Zac's and Sarah Jane's smoothies* "S.J: thank you Mr..." "Bulk: just call me Bulk." "Zac: Cheers Bulk."

*The group drinks their smoothies* "Valk: So Mr Cranston, is there any particular reason why you're here?" "Billy: Well when I went to Angel Grove High I often came here afterwards so I came to check on the place." "Bran: Well that's fair. My mum went to Angel Grove high too so there might be a chance we see here come here at some point." "Valk: Nice." "Nick: Yeah the guy that trained me came from Angel Grove so chance he might come into town at some point."

"Bulk: Wait Bran right and Nick what were their names?" "Bran: Ashley, Ashley Hammond" "Nick: Jason Lee Scott." *Billy and Bulk chuckle* "S.J: what you know them or something?" "Bulk: I went to school with both of them." "Billy: I went to school with Jason and I've heard of Ashley from friends." "Theresa: _yeah they were both freaking power rangers hell Jason was the freaking red ranger._ "

"Billy: Also I came to tell bulk about the Soccer game." (A.N. this is the only time I won't use the british term even if the british term is the correct one) "Theresa: Wait Soccer, who is the school playing against?" "Billy: Stone Canyon." "Theresa: Oh I was hoping Reefside but give it time." "Bran: Why were you hoping for Reefside?" "Theresa: I used to live there and my parents live there." "S.J: so a friendly rivalry." "Theresa: Yep."

"Alexis: So when is the game." "Billy: Tomorrow." "Nick: Nice." *The group hangout for a few hours more then head home." "Theresa: _High chance Bran knows that his parents are rangers._ "

The Next Day...

*The group meet up and sit next to each other in the stands waiting for the match to begin* "Valk: So what's aim of soccer." "Theresa: Pretty much get the ball into the other side's goal and that's all I know." "Zac: Real Useful." "Theresa: I have a friend who could explain all the rules since he plays it but me it's just kick the ball better than the other team."

*As the game starts everyone starts cheering for both teams until strange bird like creatures appear on the pitch and start attacking the players.* "Valk: I take it that stuff like this doesn't happen a lot." *Theresa stands up* "Theresa: In this town you would be surprised." *Theresa starts going to the pitch.* "Nick: What the hell are you doing?" "Theresa: going to fight some precooked chickens."

"Bran: Well you're not going alone." *Bran, S.J, Alexis, Zac and Valk stand up and start following Theresa.* "Nick: Well if you're all going then I'm going to help too." "Alexis: That's the spirit." *once the group reach the field they start fighting off the bird creatures and the players run away leaving the group to fight the birds.*

"Zac: The hell are these things." "Theresa: No clue." *as the group fights off some birds more appear forcing the group together.* "Bran: Umm anyone got the a really big craving knife?" *Nick deflects a hit from a bird and grabs it's wing then sets the wing alight causing the bird to flail in pain.* "Nick: Well that's new." "S.J: Well my turn." *S.J closes her eyes and starts focusing.*

"Theresa: Um what are you doing?" *S.J opens her eyes and shots a fire hose strength water jet at the bird in front of her.* "S.J: That. I was doing that." *more birds start surrounding the group* "Valk: I like animals as much as the next guy but I'm getting real tired of birds."

*As the birds go to attack the group are teleported away into a strange chamber.* "Zac: Okay, where the hell are we?" "Billy: A safe place." *The group turn to see Billy at a console with a massive monitor in front of it.* "Alexis: What is this place?" "Theresa: This is the power chamber right?" "Billy: Yes this is the power chamber."

"Zac: Wait as in the power chamber? The one the first recorded ranger team used?" *Billy nods.* "Theresa: Wait how do you know that?" "Zac: A similar way to how you know." "Billy: That can wait. Right now we need to work on unlocking and or mastering your elemental powers." "Nick: So like how I set a bird a light." "Billy: Yes and the birds are called Tengu."

"Bran: How are we supposed to unlock our elements?" "Billy: Well I have a feeling they are unlocked but you need to bring them out but I think Sarah will know a way." "S.J: Yep. *she sits down* just meditate and..." "Valk: you can feel the element calling out to you right." "S.J: Yep." "Valk: Well I'm fine." "Alexis: Why?"

"Zac: Because he's been able to use poison since he was in junior high." "Billy: Really?" "Valk: Yeah got help from snakes for how to use it." "Zac: Dude not kidding either." "Nick: Considering we just fought giant freaking birds I can believe he can talk to animals." "Alexis: Well let's get meditating." *Zac, Alexis, Bran, Theresa start meditating. All but Zac feel there elements awaken. Theresa can harness wind, Bran can harness electricity and Alexis can harness plants.*

"Zac: Well so much for my element awakening. I can feel it but..." "S.J: It won't awaken right now. It will in time." "Zac: I know." "Billy: Okay. Right now the six of you need to train with your powers and together so when the time comes you can fight against the tengu and whoever made them." "Zac: I'll see if I can think of some tech that can help against them."

*the others go to a training room leaving Zac and Billy in the control room.* "Billy: I hope they'll be ready when the time comes." "Zac: I take it that means the morphers for them are ready." "Billy: Sadly not yet as I need to figure out a way to channel their elemental powers through the morphers so the morphing grid can create the battle suits for them."

"Zac: Why not retrofit old morphers?" "Billy: That could work and I think I know the perfect ones for the job." *he goes to the console and pulls up the design for the ninja storm morphers.* "Zac: What do you need to get them working?" "Billy: I need to modify the design a bit and create a morphing call." "Zac: Leave that part to me." *Zac and Billy get to work on the morphers.*

The Next day...

*We see the gang enter the classroom and sit at their table then Billy enters as most of the class are talking and occasionally yelling about what happened the day before.* "Billy: Okay class settle down! *The class settle down and Billy takes the register.* Before any of you ask, I don't know what those bird creatures are." *most of the class groan then we see the sky outside then darkens*

"Bran: There shouldn't be an eclipse for a while." "Nick: Maybe you're wrong." *Billy walks over to the group.* "Billy: No Bran's right but I have a feeling that this time there will be more than tengu." "Alexis: you act like you've done this before." "Billy: Because I have but I'll explain later, right now we need to think of a plan." "School intercom: Attention all teachers please escort all the students to safety."

*Billy starts escorting students out then leads the gang to a plaza which has a multitude of tengu and a monster which looks like a mix of a bat and a org* "Billy: Looks like it's time for you all to suit up if you want to be part of this fight or walk away if you don't *no one walks away.* Good, Zac did you bring them."

"Zac: Yeah. *Zac brings out a box of his bag and opens the box to reveal the 6 nature morphers which are modified versions of the wind ninja morphers.* Before you ask to morph press the button then spin the disk while saying "By The Power Of Nature. Release The Elements!" got it." *the others grab the morphers and go start fighting the tengu while Zac brings out a blaster.*

"Billy: let's hope you I still remember some old moves." *Zac starts blasting tengu Cater Grayson style while Billy starts fighting the monster delaying it long enough for most of the tengu to be taken out, he and Zac take a step back letting the others morph.*

"Theresa: Okay guys. It's Morphin Time!"Others: By The Power Of Nature *they press the button* Release The Elements!" *They spin the disk and morph. Nick being the red ranger, S.J being the blue ranger, Bran being the yellow ranger, Theresa being the pink ranger, Alexis being the green ranger and Valk being the purple ranger.*

"Zac: Hell yeah" "Billy: Okay rangers time to deal with the monster." *the rangers start fighting the monster and summon their weapons. Nick summons a flaming sword, S.J summons a trident, Bran summons an axe, Theresa summons a bow, Alexis summons a pair of nunchucks and Valk a rope dart.* "Monster: Oh look you have toys. You think you can beat me *it laughs* time for you to be destroyed."

"Theresa: Wrong there, it's you who will be destroyed." *the rangers use their weapons to fight the monster.* "Bran: I think it's time for a final attack to take this thing down." *the others nod and channel their elemental powers into their weapons causing the weapons to combine.* "The rangers: **Nature Blast**!" *The fire the combined weapon which destroys the monster.*

"Billy: Nice work but that won't be the last monster so we will need to continue your training." "Zac: and I'll help you guys out even without a morpher." "Theresa: I'll guess I'll be a ranger even if it does mess up my hair." *Billy chuckles then teleports the group back to the command centre and the rangers dimorph.*

"Billy: Together we will stop whoever created the monster and summoned the tengu." *Everyone puts their hands on top of each other's* "Everyone: Power Rangers!" *They lift their hands up and cheer.*

* * *

Hell Yeah first chapter of Nature force done. Now chapter length will vary to fit the chapter events. So never give up when it comes to battling injustice. So catch you later.


End file.
